Epoxy based coating materials are widely used in various industries. The epoxy based coating materials are mainly used due to the protective properties. The epoxy based coating materials are particularly used for protective coating of surfaces such as, but not limited to, glass and metallic surfaces. The epoxy based coating materials are used for forming firm films with high weather resistance properties.
Generally, before applying the epoxy based coating material on a surface, a hardener is introduced into the epoxy based coating material. However, a coating which results after hardening of the epoxy based paint work material possesses insufficient physiochemical properties. To improve properties of the epoxy coating material, various agents such as, but not limited to, curing agents, reinforcing agents, reactive diluent, hardeners, thermal stabilizers, Ultra-Violet (UV) stabilizers, coupling agents and refractive index modifiers are used. Various agents are required to be added to improve different properties of the epoxy based coating material.
Therefore, there is need for an improved epoxy based coating and a method for preparing the improved epoxy based coating.